


Mashev!

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Zevran rides the Bull.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/The Iron Bull
Kudos: 5





	Mashev!

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
>  Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 10 Prompt: Edging

"Mashev! Mashev!" Bull exclaimed loudly, panting as the elf above him stopped his movements after hearing the safe word they had agreed "Fucking hell! Where did you learn to do that, and move like that ? I feel like my cock is going to explode"

Zevran smiled as he leaned back, his back arched as he placed his hands beside the Qunari's legs, slightly shivering as he felt the Bull's cock throbbing inside him "You can learn a many great things in Antiva, my horned friend. But this particular 'technique' was taught to me by my dear Warden"

"Really ?" Bull replied, moving his hand towards Zevran's hard cock and wiping the precum with his thumb "I wouldn't have expected a dwarf to be familiar with this sort of techniques"

Arainai gasped as he replied "My dear Aeducan… was nothing if not surprising. I found myself learning a lot from him. Learning things like… this"

Squeezing his ass cheeks, Zevran began rotating his hips, moving the engorged cock in a circular motion as the Bull moans got louder and louder. He felt the qunari beginning to shiver under him, and he grinned as he began to up the pace of his movements, feeling himself getting closer and closer.

"I'm cumming. Mashev!" Bull said between his gasps. Zevran slowed down, feeling the sweat rolling down his forehead, feeling the pressure ever so slowly beginning to go away.

_ "We've been riding this wave for too long"  _ Zevran thought  _ "Let's see it crash" _

With a sudden movement, the elf began rocking his hips up and down, the 'Mashevs' coming from the Qunari dying out as their moans mixed, as Bull came, his cock shooting and filling his ass with his warm cum

Arainai rested his face on Bull's chest. He always did love a muscular chest.

Zevran leaned back once more, moaning as the cock slipped out of his ass, and moved a little bit forward, until his erect cock was nearly touching the Bull's lips.

"You know what Mashev means, my Qunari friend. Time to eat"

The Bull was happy to oblige.

Zevran was glad to have met the Inquisition. He'd have to ask Leliana to invite him to Skyhold more often.

  
  
  



End file.
